1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a knockdown furniture connector capable of adjusting the height of its connection position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional or prior art knockdown furniture usually connects the supporting framework tube with the layer boards or racks by screws fixing, therefore once the layer board or rack is fixed, we are not able to adjust the height of the layer board any more. Connectors of this kind are not convenient at all. Furthermore, there are furniture with adjustable layer boards or racks sold in the market, and when the heights of these layer boards or racks are being adjusted, the users need to uninstall the layer board or rack first, then adjust the height, and finally re-install the layer board or rack back to the position of the desired height. Such operation for adjusting the height of the layer board or rack is also inconvenient.
In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional connectors and to provide users a more convenient and quicker way to adjust the height of the layer board of the knockdown furniture. The space for adjusting the position of the layer board will not have that much restriction, which makes the adjustment much easier and more convenient. It makes the assembling or the adjustment more flexible and gives a more useful and practical effect.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.